Prior-art messaging systems have utilized specific vector types, such as tone-only, numeric, and alphanumeric vector types, to control the type of data the fixed portion of the messaging system would send to a specific subscriber unit. Typically, control of the specific vector type has been implemented through class-of-service information.
As subscriber units become increasingly user customizable with enhanced software application upgradability, it is impractical to expect that a class-of-service distinction or a subscriber unit class can define all the types of data that the applications accessible to a specific subscriber unit can support. Further, it is unlikely that all subscriber units of a specific type will have identical applications having identical application version numbers. Nonetheless, it remains desirable not to send data to a subscriber unit that the subscriber unit cannot utilize.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for controlling the delivery of data from the fixed portion of the messaging system to the subscriber unit. Preferably, the method and apparatus will not require specific vector types and corresponding class-of-service information to define the types of data which the subscriber unit can utilize. In addition, the method and apparatus preferably will not require an over-the-air session for each delivery of data to determine whether the subscriber unit can utilize the specific data type.